


O' summoner

by ZxshadowxZ



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Fae Marc, Faustian Bargain, Mind Control via Magic, NathMarc Multiverse Discord, Roy as the worst human being, Secret Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZxshadowxZ/pseuds/ZxshadowxZ
Summary: In the dark woodsIn the circle of bloodThe young boy speaks words older then entire kingdomsSealing his fate in a single night
Relationships: Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste, Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Roy Corbin/Leah Kurtzberg
Comments: 17
Kudos: 17





	1. O' summoner, offer thy self to me

“At your summoning, I have travelled the twilight to share this moment with you...  _ now  _ ...what would you ask of me?  _ o’ human  _ ”.

Within the ancient forest, underneath the glimmering light of the moon, the scarlet haired boy falls upon his knees, the unmistakable scent of blood and decay filling the air from the intricate circle of runes, their meanings long since lost to time.

With shaky legs and a defiant glare, Nathaniel Kurtzberg rose to his feet, finally meeting eyes with the pale figure within the circle, their midnight black hair flowing down their shoulders, not a single strand out of place, a joyful smile adorned upon their inhumanly beautiful face.

With a controlled voice, the Fae’s voice filled the air, a warm feeling wrapping around his very being, “Oh, but I suppose introductions are due first? So, what is your name?  _ My cute summoner ." _

With a loud scoff, the human replied to the Fair Folks prompt, “Do you think I'm an idiot? Why don't you tell me yours?"

His joyous laugh sounding like music to Nathaniel's ears, the Fae raised his hand to the young boy's cheek, “ Cute  _ and  _ smart...my  _ oh  _ my...I  _ am  _ fortunate, aren't I? Well, it seems I finally get to do this properly, you may call me Marcus of the Fair Folk, now my Angel, why would you call into this land a being such as myself?”

At the reminder of his goal, the red-haired boy’s face was left with nothing but sorrow, “...My mother, she is being abused by my.... _ father  _ ” A disgusted look spreading across his face at the final word.

A look of calm replacing all emotion on the Fae’s face, a sadistic glint in his eye, “ _ so,  _ you seek the power to bring about his end-” “  ** no. ** "

In that brief instant of shock, Nathaniel Kurtzberg made his deal with the devil.

“He is  _ far  _ from the first person to pull this shit, and he won't be the last, just killing him will do nothing,  _ no,  _ I need to kill the world that protected him,  _ that let a man like him have power ." _

“he... _ hehe  _ ...  ** HEAHEHAAHA!! ** ” with a mad cackle, a ruby glow in his eyes, his hand caressing the boy's cheek, A grin spread across his face revealing the sharp fangs within, “then in exchange for my aid, all I ask for is something simple...  _ you,  _ body and soul,  _ to do with as I please ." _

“I accept”, spoke the boy, not a shred of hesitation in his voice.

‘this..this  _ human  _ is serious isn't he ...very well Angel...  _ entertain me!  _ ’

“ **_ With these words I hereby vow, in the name of the Fair Folk, may our pact be sealed _ ** ” at the dark-haired boys echoed words, the circle beneath them began to emanate a transient glow, fading from the world as the intricate lines and swirls spread across the human’s flesh, wrapping around his body, the Fae laying claim upon his property.

“Now then,  _ let us go to work.” _


	2. O' summoner, tell me a story

As the sun’s light returned to the world, pushing back the shadows of the Fae’s night, the tattooed figure leaned back against the wall of the carriage, the sound of wooden wheels dragged across the pebbled path as the horses dragged the carriage along, removing the idea of sleep from the red-haired boy's mind.

“So Angel, where _are_ we going?”

At the spirit’s words, and a flash of azure light, Nathaniel’s newly chosen patron made his presence known within the closed space, his legs crossed as he sat in the seat across from the human boy.

“We’re going back to the palace, I’m not letting my Fath- _Roy_ get away with how he treated my mother for a second longer.”

Leaning against the palm of his hand, a curious look upon his pale face, the Fae replied, “I _have_ been wondering about that, how _did_ such a relationship begin?” 

At the question, the scarlet haired boy looked down at his feet, burning rage barely held in check within his heart.

With a reassuring smile on his face, leaning forward he whispered into the human's ear, “come now, I am the one person who can never betray your trust”

Finally meeting eyes as he raised his head, Nathaniel began his tale

“Well, it started like this”

* * *

“Master Corbin, I have your lunch here” 

At the women’s voice, the Military leader looked up from the detailed map laid across the table, seeing the red-haired woman standing in the doorway, wearing the generic uniform given to kitchen staff, her hair put up into a bundle, silver tray held between her hands.

“Ah yes, Miss Kurtzberg if I am correct?” A smile spreading across his face, he rose from his chair taking the tray from the woman's hand, placing it on the table to the side, “Now, how exactly did a woman as beautiful as you end up working a job like this?”

“I...I am forbidden from speaking of it, Sir” the redhead replied, a glint of hate in her eyes

“Nonsense, it's just the two of us here, you may speak freely” the blond man placed his hand on her shoulder, a reassuring look on his face, “you needn't worry, I won't tell a soul”

“Well...if you are sure, I use to own a restaurant, I did quite well for myself as well, people like my food and I was able to make a decent living...until the Emperor asked me to cook for one of his parties, The young Prince took a liking to my food, he offered me a job in the kitchen, I refused his offer….three weeks later, my Restaurant was the victim of arson, a message from the Emperor at my house the very next day... _I hate him_ ”

“Such a treasonous thing to say, I suppose I can keep it a secret if you would join me for dinner”

With a look of shock on her face, the woman took a step back away from the blond, “Sir, you can't mean-”

“Of course I am, although if you have other plans I would understand” spoke the military leader, cutting the woman off

“....No, I'm free, what were you thinking?”

* * *

“Roy I’m pregnant”

Standing in the very centre of the room, the woman spoke, not a hint of hesitation or doubt in her voice as she looked at the blond sitting at his office desk.

“...what?”

“I'm pregnant, what else could it mean?” Leah Kurtsberg replied, confusion on her face.

Snapping the pencil in his hand, slamming the wooden desk with the other, the blond man looked the woman in the eyes, “you _can't_ be pregnant, the head of the Albion military cant be seen having sex with…”

“With _what,_ Roy _?_ ”, a cold tone in her voice, the woman glared at the man.

“A woman like you Leah, _now_ , we can still salvage this, you just need to claim that the child is someone else's, I don't care who.”

With a laugh she walked towards the end of the desk, glaring definitely at the man who she had foolishly listened too, “you _coward,_ you didn't seem to mind a ‘woman like me’ when you shoved me onto the bed and-”

“ **ENOUGH!** ”

Stopping, she crossed her arms, disappointment on her face, as Roy finally decided on his plan, “you won't speak a word of the truth, or I will tell the Emperor all the ways you've _cursed_ him over the years.”

Slamming her hands on the desk she glared at the man, fire in the eyes, “ YOU _MONGREL_!”

“Now, if you would like to keep yourself and that brat alive, I recommend you play along Leah.”

“.....fine.”

* * *

“So that is why you hate him, I see... _hm_ , now tell me one more thing Angel-”

In a flicker of magic, the Fae was sat next to the human, folded legs placed over the boy's lap.

_“-How would you like him destroyed?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Roy and Leah are OCs belonging to the "NathMarc Multiverse" Discord server (Formerly the "Zombie Nathaniel Conspiracy") Ill put the link bellow, if you want to join and talk about the multiple AUs held within, or just about Miraculous in general, feel free too
> 
> https://discord.gg/vyySZa


	3. O' summoner, shall the party begin?

“To start off the evening, I wish to introduce to you all my chosen heir, my son, Abiel Corbin.”

Standing at the top of the ornate staircase, holding his hand out towards the blond-haired boy standing in the corner, a glass of wine in his hand, smiling as he gives his father a nod at the man’s acknowledgement.

“I now continue knowing that the name of Corbin will be left in good hands should anything happen to me, but you didn't come here to listen to an old man rant, please enjoy yourselves.”

* * *

“You know, I can't really blame you, I mean, who could have seen this coming?”

Suspended from the ceiling of the sealed room, an intricate system of wires, an azure glow emanating from them, wrapped around the man's body, forbidding all movement, holding him in place, shreds of clothing littering the bloody floor.

“That's enough Marcus, it doesn't deserve the effort needed to taunt it.”

Walking towards the bound figure, the redhead looked up towards the broken noble, “My last name is Kurtzberg, my mother was _Leah_ Kurtzberg, I am only here because _you_ chose to ruin a woman's life.”

* * *

“So Abiel, how come no one has heard of you before today?”

With a charming smile the young man turned to answer that question for the fifth time that evening, “I am a new addition to the family, Father decided to seek out an heir after realising he needed someone to continue the Corbin line, I hope not to disappoint.”

* * *

“I'm sure you think I'm going to kill you, right? Well, you won't be dying today, don't worry father, a far more... _appropriate_ fate awaits you” Nathaniel announced with a bored tone, “Marcus if you will?”

Stepping to the side, the dark harried boy stepped forward, a sadistic grin on his face, as an emerald glow filled his eyes, holding out his hand towards the hung man, as with an echoed voice the human's vengeance is carried out. 

**“Luos ruoy sekat eh, dnim ruoy sekat eh, ydob ruoy sekat eh, eerced I eman ym yb, hself fo teppup, leets fo eriw.”**

The metal wires took on a crimson glow as they began to burn, melting into the man's flesh, spreading themselves throughout his muscles, his bones, his heart…

Within an instant, Roy Corbin was no more, nothing more but a marionette of flesh and blood.

Looking at the man kneeling on the ground, a cold look in his eyes, Nathaniel whispered to the room, “Is it done?”

Spinning around, a joyous smile on his face, the Fae met eyes with his human, “of course it is Angel, all we need to do is announce your new position, ‘ _Abiel”_

Holding his arm out, asking for the redhead's hand, “Now this leaves only one question, Angel-”

* * *

“-May I have this dance?”

Standing in front of the glamored boy, stands a dark-haired figure, long hair pulled back into a rough ponytail, a black suit covering his pale skin, holding out his gloved hand towards the fake blond.

With a sigh, the target of the Fae’s affection spoke, taking the offered appendage, “if I _must_ ” 


	4. O' summoner, what a big bed you have

“Marcus, do you _have_ to keep sneaking into my bed?”

Lying on the other side of the king-sized bed, his pale skin wrapped around the drowsy human’s body, a small grin on his face as he takes in the boy's scent, enjoying the warmth emanating from the redheads back.

“Now then Angel, by the terms of our pact you are mine, body and soul, and if I wish to use my adorable human as a heater, then I believe I will”

Blood rushed too the boys face at the fae’s words, glad that his back is to the raven-haired boy, so he can hide his shame- “I am capable of wielding magic beyond human comprehension, I can _tell_ when you are blushing, Angel”

With a growl, the noble boy lied defiantly, “I am _not_ blushing you demon” 

With an exaggerated sigh, the dark-haired spirit shuffled forward, wrapping his body over the boy, laying his head against the other's neck, his lips barely a spider's thread apart, “I regret to inform you that I am _not_ a demon, _fae_ , remember? But I sure hope I will suffice Angel”

With a pout, the red-haired boy spun round to face his bedmate, meeting the green eyes, finally seeing the cocky grin on the fae's face, “Do you _have_ to call me Angel, Marcus?”

“Would you prefer Darling? Baby? _My beloved?”_

“....Angel it is”

With a look of joy and happy smile, the fae leaned forward, stealing a brief peck from his contractor's lips, “glad we worked that out, _My Angel”_

Gently shoving the spirit back, his face as red as the blood staining Roy’s cell, “Arent you suppose to be working for _me_ , I summoned _you,_ remember?”

Pulling Nathaniel back into his grasp, he whispered into the boy's ear, “ah yes, my summoning, the truly wondrous day when our paths became one” 

Giving up, the scarlet boy let his face fall into the fae’s hair, mumbling into the spirit's hair, “one day, I’m going to put a knife in your throat”

With a giggle, the fae lowered his hand down to the boys behind, and quietly growled into the other boy's ear, “my, oh my Angel, I didn't know you were interested in such... _games_ ”

His hand squeezed the redheads rear 

The human bit out the dark-haired boy's throat

And the faes cackle filled the night


	5. O' summoner, the home of our enemy

“How goes the hunt?”

Sitting upon the throne of silver and purple sat Albion's ruler, the man who had ruled over Albion for centuries, after striking down former Emperor Bourgeois, Gabriel Agreste, a mortal man who had managed to claim the heart of a monarch and make an entire empire yield to him, wearing the armoured suit, part of a scarlet tattoo barely visible on the man’s neck.

At his prompt, the dark-haired woman at his side turned to him, pulling one of the many pieces of paper from the bundle held under her arm, “The south group has reported the annihilation of a small camp near Arondight, both East and West have reported no changes to the plan, while the North group-”

At the sound of the door opening, Nathalie Sancoeur stepped to the side, as Albion's empress walked towards the throne taking her seat at the side of her husband, crossing her legs and leaning back into the chair, not a single care for what the humans in the room had to discuss.

“Emilie, it is good to see you have finally awakened”

“My butterfly, anything of interest today?”

“Nathalie was just going over that before you arrived”

Turning towards the dark-haired woman, an apologetic look on the blondes face, “ah, sorry for interrupting you Nathalie, you can resume where you left off”

“It is nothing you need to apologize for Mrs Agreste, there is nothing of importance to discuss, the excavation is continuing as planned with little delay, I believe we will be able to search for the spear of Akasha without any major interruptions.

With a grin, the woman turned to the man at her side, a look of desire in her green eyes, “did you hear that butterfly, soon we will have it, and then, _we will claim what is ours”_

Meeting her gaze, the blond-haired man showed a small smile, as he replied to his wife, “yes my Emilie, once we have the Spear, you may have your vengeance”

“Well, if there is nothing else to say about the spear, I will be on my way, I wish to go see Adrien after his class ends, I shall give him your regards my dear butterfly, oh, and Nathalie, come retrieve me when the spymaster returns, I wish to see her”

“Yes milady”

‘Soon..., soon I will have that vile spear, and then the world where Adrien can live in peace can be born’


	6. O' summoner, let your rebellion being

Within the old manor lounge, the antique wooden furniture illuminated by the roaring fireplace, two figures sit across from one another, the red-haired boy having cast aside the noble clothing for the comfortable cheap fabric, while the dark-haired boy had long since looted the bedrooms for the intricate cloak of gold and silver he now wears.

“As of last night we have eliminated Corbin, it will be of little difficulty having him resign from his post as he is now, so we need to plan our next move.”

Looking up from his hands, the redhead looked towards the fae, a serious look on his face, “so, what did you learn?”

At the scarlet haired boy's prompt, his partner snapped his fingers, and in a flash of transient azure light a myriad of spectral figures appeared, each one wearing a blank look on their faces, nothing but shadows of the originals, with a grin, the fae turned his head towards the shades.

“Well to start off we have our _beloved_ Emperor Gabriel Agreste, his wife, the _darling_ Emilie, unfortunately for us, they never leave the palace without a large group of armed guards, I doubt we will be able to catch them off guard Angel, even _I_ have my limit.”

With a glare, the human looked at the illusions face, contempt clear on his face, “should have known it wouldn't have been easy, we’ll have to deal with them later, what else is there?”

“Well, Spy Master Lila Rossi has apparently been on an assignment for the last several months, I couldn't tell you what she is up to, despite her unique...personal _tastes_ , she is remarkably good at covering her tracks.”

“ _Personal-_ you know what, I'm _not going to ask_ ”

“Probably for the best” replied the fae with a laugh, before resuming his briefing

“Now, while the Emperor himself does not speak publicly, he _does_ still communicate with the public, _specifically_ , he does this through his pet journalist Alya Césaire, her _truth_ keeps all the blind sheep nice and _dumb_.”

Crossing his legs, a sadistic grin on his face, the fae turned to the image of the armoured woman, standing before the fireplace.

“and last but not least is Sir Kagami Tsurugi, the swordswoman known as the _‘Dragon Slayer’_ ...now _that's_ a title, she is hunting down the rebel leader known only by the name ‘wasp’, perhaps we should look for the woman ourselves?”

In a moment of realisation, the fae turned back to his human, a curious look on his face, “oh, and I also learned something else that might interest you, a noble known as Lady Rose Lavillant has been seen at the Agreste home quite frequently as of late, according to the rumor she has kind of connection with a witch, if I had to make a guess she is serving as the Emperor's messenger with this being, could be worth looking into if you wish for my opinion.”

Without another word, the scarlet haired boy rose to his feet, grabbing the metal poker from its stand, before jamming the sharp spike into the phantom king's neck, the magic shattering like glass, the remnant of magic falling to the floor before fading.

“Well then, we better get started...”


End file.
